


Ugly Little Piggy

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, improvised gags, nosehooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “Come on, piggy, oink for me,” Seungmin asked again. Felix laughed a little harder and Chan blushed. He glanced from Seungmin to Felix and back again, and both of them looked disgusted. Chan shifted his weight a little on his knees, stared right up at Seungmin and let out a quiet, “Oink.”“Dumbass,” Seungmin commented, hitting Chan in the head and moving to switch on the machines at his ass and cock.-Seungmin thinks Chan is disgusting, but he loves driving him over the edge.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Donation Rewards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Ugly Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungshibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This quick little thing is a request for Milan in honor of Black Lives Matter. [See this post on my twitter if you'd like to get a fic by donating to a bail fund or black-run organization, or by writing emails to local representatives](https://twitter.com/Bigg_Eli/status/1267501347252965376)  
> If you'd like to educate yourselves on this issue, [this carrd](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co) has some great information.  
> Also! Happy birthday Milan!

“What if we just left him there?”

Chan groaned. Currently, he was on all fours on the floor of Seungmin’s apartment, his head bowed obediently as Seungmin paced around him and Felix watched half-timid from the other side of the room. There was a big ugly machine behind Chan, a polished metal frame which looked somewhere between modern art and utilitarian scaffolding. The pink dildo attached to it seemed almost like a joke, buried just an inch or two into Chan’s ass, enough to stretch him uncomfortably without any pleasure.

“Wouldn’t it hurt after a while?” Felix asked, watching Chan with mixed curiosity and disgust. Seungmin laughed. He coated Chan’s dick with lube, the same kind that was generously seeping out around the dildo inside of him, and slid his cock into another device. Black plastic with a soft interior that clung just right to Chan’s desperately hard dick. The floor was a mess of extension cords, but Seungmin didn’t really care. Chan didn’t earn himself any elegance, he deserved a mess.

“Yeah,” Seungmin murmured with a plain little smile, “I guess it would.” He wandered around to Chan’s front, squatting down like he was about to speak to a child and ordering Chan, “Head up piggy.” Chan tilted his head up a little, looking up into Seungmin’s eyes, but clearly this wasn’t enough for the younger. Seungmin slapped Chan hard across the face, “I said head up. What are you stupid?” Chan looked up further, so it strained his neck, and Seungmin cooed,

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard was it?” The metal nosehook was cold when its prongs slid into Chan’s nostrils, just uncomfortable enough to make him shudder. This only earned him a little laugh from Seungmin, who adjusted the leather strap so it laid perfectly on his head and strapped his collar on tight. “There’s my ugly little piggy.” Seungmin smiled and ruffled Chan’s hair, careful not to disturb the strap holding his nose hook in place. “Oink for me,” he cooed.

At this point, Felix couldn’t help but restrain his giggle. Chan’s eyes moved away from Seungmin for a moment, taking in the younger, prettier man. “Come on, piggy, oink for me,” Seungmin asked again. Felix laughed a little harder and Chan blushed. He glanced from Seungmin to Felix and back again, and both of them looked disgusted. Chan shifted his weight a little on his knees, stared right up at Seungmin and let out a quiet, “Oink.”

“Dumbass,” Seungmin commented, hitting Chan in the head and moving to switch on the machines at his ass and cock.

It was a lot. Even when the machines started slowly, it was a lot. The dildo already partially inside of his ass pushed deeper, forcing its way in with no regard for Chan’s comfort and setting up an even pace. It let out this loud mechanical sound, gears shifting or something as it fucked Chan steadily at first, then faster as Seungmin cranked up the settings. Chan’s mind could only focus on being fucked for so long though, having to jump between that sensation and the feeling of the sleeve around his cock moving on its own. The soft material clenched around his dick rhythmically, suction pulling at him and daring him to fuck down into it. He wanted more, he knew how fast he would get off if it was his own hips doing the fucking, but the machine around his cock was so gentle, and the one ramming into him so harsh. It was enough to make him lose his mind.

Chan let out a groan, and immediately Seungmin kicked him in the ribs. “Quiet, pig.” His fingers combed through Chan’s hair, kneeling in front of him again and pouting, “How am I supposed to focus on fucking Felix with an ugly thing like you making noise over here?”

Seungmin gave Chan a half-assed slap, turning up the speed and intensity of both of the machines attached to him before walking away and wrapping his arms around Felix.

“What do you think?” Seungmin asked, kissing Felix softly and running his hands up the back of Felix’s shirt. Felix brushed and smiled gently,

“He looks fucking stupid.” Seungmin laughed and pulled Felix’s shirt off over his head, kissing down from his jaw to his clavicle, pushing his hands down the back of Felix’s pants and squeezing his ass. Seungmin came down to his knees, kissing over Felix’s stomach and happy trail, before pulling down his pants and taking Felix’s cock between his lips.

And then Chan was staring at Felix, the younger man staring at him with blatant disgust and more than a little amusement. Chan was already trying not to drool, the machine behind him thrusting against his prostate again and again, every shudder of his hips only pressing him farther into the device sucking him off. Felix’s fingers combed through Seungmin’s hair, and Chan wished it was his hand on Seungmin’s head. He wished he wasn’t too disgusting for Seungmin to taste him. Slowly, a smile spread across Felix’s face. “Hey piggy!” he called, and Chan moaned in response. Felix laughed a little, biting his lower lip, “Oink!”

Chan snorted deep through his nose and Felix burst into laughter, looking back to Seungmin on his knees and letting out a little groan. Chan knew Felix wouldn’t be able to look at him for long, he was too disgusting to look at. Seungmin came to his feet, kissed Felix again, and murmured just loud enough for Chan to hear him, “God, you’re so fucking hot. I wish Chan looked more like you.”

With a shudder and a quiet whine, Chan came into the machine around his cock. No one seemed to notice, and the machines wouldn’t give him any time to recover, they just kept going. Fucking him hard and mindlessly, even when his legs threatened to give out, and Chan watched.

He watched Seungmin guide Felix onto the bed, right in Chan’s line of sight, and reach down to grab Felix’s dirty underwear off the floor. Seungmin approached and shoved Felix’s underwear in Chan’s mouth, telling him, “We don't want ugly little piggies distracting us with their noises.”

Seungmin sucked Felix off some more, slipping a few fingers inside of the smaller man’s hole and slowly working him open. He massaged Felix’s prostate and made Felix whine, so low and pretty, his back arching perfectly off of the bed.

Soon enough, Seungmin had Felix folded in half for him, fucking him hard and pulling curses and moans from Felix’s throat. Felix was lost in pleasure, his eyes rolling back and hands twitching where they clung to Seungmin’s back. Seungmin was laying the praise on thick, telling Felix how pretty he was, how “perfect,” glancing up to Chan every once in a while with an evil little look. Chan groaned and drooled into Felix’s underwear, the machines making him cum again and again and again. 

By the time Felix and Seungmin had finished fucking, Felix’s stomach was splattered with his own cum, and Chan had lost his ability to think. The pain in his asshole had overcome the pleasure, his body struggling to stay stretched around the dildo and his hands and knees aching where they supported him on the floor. The machine around his cock was messy with his cum, now pulling one dry orgasm after another out of him, some so minor they only made his stomach quiver a little. “Look at him,” Seungmin murmured, tracing his fingers through Felix’s cum and popping them into his own mouth with a smile, “Isn’t he gross?”

Felix nodded. “Why do you even bother keeping him around?”

“Mm. I don't know. I think he’d be hopeless without me.” Suddenly, Seungmin sat up as if he had an idea. He rooted through a box under his bed and emerged with another small machine, reminiscent of a handheld drill. “Want to play with his throat?”

Felix grinned and nodded, climbing gently out of bed and approaching Chan. Chan couldn’t restrain his moan when Seungmin pulled the underwear out of his mouth, his tongue all dry from the fabric.

“Aww, poor baby,” Seungmin cooed. He showed Chan the device he was holding, a gaudy pink dildo attached to something like a drill. “Remember this?” he asked, and Chan nodded.

Chan shuddered when the silicone passed between his lips, pushing towards the back of Chan’s throat. Seungmin put Felix’s small hand on the drill, showing him how to turn it on, so the dildo pushed back just far enough to make Chan gag a little. Felix turned it up higher, curiously, watching Chan’s eyes flutter as he gagged a lot deeper, drool spilling out around the dildo.

“Like that, piggy?” Felix asked, and Chan made a sound like snorting as the dildo fucked rapidly into his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi!
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
